Winterblight Mountain
Starting Area Spawn in camp on the left side of map. Standard NPCs located here: Oracle, Blacksmith, Curator, Glyph Enchanter. To the south from camp located Altar of Ice, which can power up world difficulty just as other maps' Spirit Stones do, but here player can use up to three stones called Winterblight Glacier Stone simultaneously. They drop from the boss of this map, Ice Queen Azalea. Stones can be used only before 100 killed creeps in sum in current session, after that threshold altar stay inactive. 1 stone will add 99% reduction to enemies and give them additional 100% damage. 2 stones add 99.9% reduction, 200% additional damage. 3 stones add 99.999% reduction, 300% additional damage. So, effective HP of monsters on different stone difficulties differ as: 1:100:1000:100000 To the east from camp starts mob spawning areas. Proceed to the right killing creeps until you meet (CK model). Kill it to start spawn of creeps from three spawners. In this area can spawn rare creep Grand Winter Stalacorr which drops Gravelfoot Treads. Defeat all creeps to open path to the next area. In this area, players have to hit three swords in the ground to summon Frost Titans (Sven model). After that another spawner battle starts with many spawning points among the area. When battle ends, three towers fly to the middle and start rolling colors. Each tower spawns powerful Zealot of the color it rolled, which is resistant to one damage type and vulnerable to other two. Green Zealot reduces magic damage, Blue Zealot reduces physical damage, and Red Zealot reduces pure damage. If all three towers roll same color, powerful Divinex amulet drops, dependant on Zealot: Green, Red, Blue. Proceed to the opened gate of Azalea Shrine and enter. Azalea Shrine. This area is full of puzzles which players have to solve to complete the area and fight the boss. First Puzzle. Once you enter Azalea Shrine, you'll see a spot with 4 small colorless crystals on perimeter and one big colored crystal in the middle. Hitting colorless crystals change their color to red, blue and yellow. You have to set all 5 crystals to the same color to proceed. You also can hit main big crystal to change its color as well. You might find Captain Reynar NPC before frozen in ice, which sometimes spawns in random place before Shrine of Azalea. If you bring him here, he will disappear and drop Captain's Vest in exchange. Second Puzzle. Enter next room and kill Zefnar (Doombringer model) mob and all his summons. It has improved vesrion of steadfast, immune to post-mitigation damage, so frequent instances are very helpful here. Once Zefnar is dead, button on the floor is spawned and passage to the next room to the south will open. In this room, you have to look on northern (top) wall and check arithmetical action there made from circles and solve it. Answer you get is number of monsters you must to leave alive in this room. Step on a button to spawn units. Once you kill excess mobs, step on button again, and you'll get some aditional mithril as a reward, depending on difficulty, stones active and premium passes. Attention: this puzzle extremely difficult for great AOE builds, such as R-R3 drow, Q2 paladin, Arcane Cascade hat, and many other. You need single target or at least easy controllable abilities to solve it, or you have to lure creeps out of affected area one by one or by small groups. Proceed further and kill creeps on icy platforms. Here spawns rare monster which drops Energy Whip Glove. Hit the cup in the end to activate it and hit again to teleport in the next room. This room contains a lot of portals and several enemies. Clear monsters to simplify walthrough and set flag up here. Rightmost portal leads you back to the First Puzzle. Second portal leads to the next area. Enter it to proceed. Step on a button to start wave spawn, defeat all and go further to the left. Kill Chrolonus mob (Faceless Void model) to open next puzzle. Third Puzzle. 4 swords stick out of a floor in that room. Hitting them will change their color. To find a correct combination check room after Second Puzzle with icy floors. Fourth Puzzle. Further to the left starts the most massive puzzle of all. Kill all Spectre mobs in room and hit black crystal on the left side to start. 100 colorful statues will appear on empty plates. Combine 3 in a row or more to animate statues and grow a crystal on the right side. Remaining statues will drop down on empty space, and make a chain combination if there are 3 statues in a row after last drop. Number of attempts to fully grow right crystal is limited and shown in the bottom line by darkened statues. If you fail and lose all attempts, field will be refreshed and dark statues come to life. If you win and combine enough statues to fully grow right crystal, puzzle will be solved and cup will appear. Hit it once to activate and second time to return to the portal room (You don't have to, better to return in previous room with 4 swords unless your team solved that.). Fifth Puzzle. To the north from 4 sword puzzle another door opens after you solve it. Step in and you'll get in room with puck, ice and DK rooted mobs. Your goal is to score the puck into the cage in the end of ice rink. Proceed to the left. Sixth Puzzle. This empty area should be filled with complex brigdes. Player can do this collecting ice sparks in this area. In the end of a room awaits Frost Cruxal (Slardar model) mini-boss with ice blast spell. Kill it, and the next cup will appear. Hit it to activate and return to the portal room. Seventh Puzzle. You got into portal room again, and 4 portals opened already. Step in the left one to proceed further. You'll appear in the maze filled with enemies. Kill all mobs, and also hit all ice crystals you find. One encases Hungry Ghost NPC, other contain purple sparks which appear on the ground to feed it. Walk behind Hungry Ghost to control his movement and feed him up with sparks. Once he fed up enough, he will die and spawn mini-boss Rupthold the Glutton. Activate another cup in the end of maze rooms and proceed. In that area can be spawned rare mob Az'heran (Underlord model), which drops Frozen Heart of Az'heran trinket. This mob spawns only on Legend difficulty and only after Shrine of Azalea is opened. Chance: RandomInt(4+GameState:GetPlayerPremiumStatusCount()+(Winterblight.Stones*2), 100) Worst chance is 3.09% (1 per 32-33 runs), best is 3.45% (1 per 29 runs) Three Boss Battle. That large area contains plenty of mosnters, and three mini-bosses, Torphet (AA model), Buzuki (Lion model), Azertia (CM model) frozen in ice globes. Break them free. After that they start to spawn creeps in the following order: Torphet spawns random creep, Azertia gives that creep random passive ability, Buzuki powers up a creep or increases number of them. Number of waves differ with difficulty. Buzuki can drop Buzuki's Finger immortal on death. Hit the cup in the center of room. At this point if you hit 5 cups, you can enter portals room and fight final boss of the area, but you also can proceed further to 6th cup. Eighth Puzzle and Stargazer Orin battle. Cross the bridge and enter another big room with monsters. Kill mobs and approach fairy (Dark Willow model), it will disappear and hide in the random place in that room, find her several times and she will open the gate below. Enter that room and fight Stargazer Orin, mini-boss. After his HP drops, he slowly walk to pedestal in large room and start spawning random monsters, simultaneously casting start around himself. Beat all of his summons and he will disappear, unlocking last area in the Shrine of Azalea. Stargazer Orin also drops Stargazer's Sphere trinket with a chance. Go to the left side of a room, cross ice bridge to the south and fight Giga Ice Revenant. Hit the 6th and last cup of the area. Cups are important, because they can drop Sephyr hand arcana Wintergrasp Talon on activation with small chance. Boss: Ice Queen Azalea. Boss has several stages, on each she get new spells. Drops on death Iron Treads of Destruction, Ice Floe Slippers, Synthesis Vessels (number of vessels is based on stones used in the beginning of run), Winterblight Glacier Stones, Boreal Granite Chunk (used to synthesize Boreal Granite Vest immortal body), Astral Ranger's body arcana Azalea's Crystal Moon Vest with a small chance.